


Winning Him Over

by Zeddin



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cock Sucking, Desperate Masterbation, Jealousy, M/M, Okay Maybe Not Much of a Story but Hopefully Some Nice Smut, Painful Anal Zex, Smut with a Nice Bedtime Story, Stalking, That pun was literally an accident, but i'm proud of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeddin/pseuds/Zeddin
Summary: Kayn stood motionless in the wall, listening to the moans coming from his master’s room. He knew he was shaming his superior but he couldn’t bring himself to leave.





	1. Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic I hope you guys enjoy it ; v;

Kayn stood motionless in the wall, listening to the moans coming from his master’s room. He knew he was shaming his superior but he couldn’t bring himself to leave.

 

“Ah- harder, Zed,” the woman sighed as the bed rapped the wall. The tapping quickened and the cries grew louder but Kayn wasn’t interested in the feminine voice. With his back turned to the scene he was concentrating on the much raspier sound of her partner. Zed’s low, heavy breath and subtle grunts sent Kayn’s blood rushing to his head, his mind mushy and spinning with the cadence of their intercorse. He liked to imagine himself under the weight of his master’s body, what it would feel like to be that woman pressed against those cool sheets. He slid his right hand over his erection and began to stroke to the rhythm of the creaking bed. Blocking out the obnoxious high-pitched wails Zed’s deep sighs penetrated his mind and, if he concentrated hard enough, he could almost feel his master’s warmth through his hand. The knocking on the wall blended with the movement of his hips rolling back and forth into his grip. Kayn tilted his head back, mouth slightly open as the sensation heightened, his throat clogged with the urge to let out a sigh of his own. With a muffled gasp he released into the hallway outside and his fantasy was over.

 

“Disgusting creep,” Rhaast echoed in his mind.

 

“Shut up”

 

“You're a disgrace to The Order of the Shadows.”

 

“I know,” Kayn muttered, mostly to himself. And he did. He felt ashamed for his gross behavior and his pleasure was overcome by guilt swelling in his chest.

 

Kayn looked behind his shoulder at the two lovers still locked together across the room. There was Zed, the only one in the world who showed a bit of interest in the boy. He could still feel the strong hand that gripped his shoulder when he was found that fateful day. He longed to witness Zed’s gaze of acceptance once more. A wave of jealousy washed over him as his eyes fell on the beautiful woman, her silver hair long and draping over her hot, sweating body. " _Lucky bitch_ ," he grumbled to himself as he drifted out of the wall and over the dried white splotch he left in the hall. He swore that one day he would take her place, but he knew it was a hopeless oath.


	2. Secret

Kayn’s admiration for the strong leader grew with each passing week, slowly turning into an obsession unknown to the young student. He never missed an opportunity to show his determination to his teacher. He arrived early to training sessions, executed missions swiftly without question, and even ran small errands for Zed that were assigned to lower ranking members. With each task he hoped he could earn recognition and trust from his master, but he was oblivious to the fact that his behavior was beginning to resemble that of a rescued puppy. Of course this should have been obvious to the boy as Rhaast relentlessly teased him for his blind loyalty, but the old demon was always cynical anyway and Kayn was determined to go above and beyond Zed’s expectations.

 

But Kayn also kept a dark secret. His unique ability to hide safely within walls granted him access to a means of forbidden crime; he couldn't resist the temptation to spy on his master Zed during even his most intimate moments. He often watched as the man trained alone, undressed for the night...moan to himself when Syndra wasn't around.

 

And so there Kayn was, confined in the stone walls of the master’s personal shower room. The air was heavy with hot steam wafting through the small, inclosed area. It was dark, like every room in the monastery, but just enough light filtered through the skylight above to outline the back of Zed’s magnificent body. Few got the pleasure of seeing him so close like this, not to mention without the veils of his heavy armor and leather. Water streamed down Zed’s tan skin, running over the rivets and scars that marked every inch of his body, his perfectly toned muscles gleaming in the dim light with his every movement. Kayn admired Zed’s back, his broad shoulders resting on his perfectly curved spine, all the way down to his perfectly toned....

 

The heat in the cramped space intensified as Kayn grew excited. He felt a strong urge to caress the bare neck that bent before him, to step out and feel the wet, naked skin of Zed’s body against his own. He really could reach out and touch the man if he dared, but of course he couldn't expose his secret. He watched with pleasure as Zed continued to wash himself, running his strong soapy hands over his thick shoulders and arms. Suddenly Zed’s movements slowed and his head slightly turned to the side. There was a long moment of stillness as the sound of running water pattered onto the floor.

 

“Kayn.”

 

The boy froze. Zed began to turn around, slowly. Kayn stepped backwards, falling out of the wall and into the neighboring room. He crouched down with his back against the stone dividing the two men, eyes wide, clutching his legs in horror. The pulsing sound of his heart throbbed in his ears, it felt as though it was going to jump out of his throat. _Had Zed noticed him?_ He obviously had, but how did he know? The young assassin was silent, he was sure of it. Hours of training proved that he had full control over his breath.

 

Zed’s next words, though muffled, came like a hot knife through Kayn’s back.

 

“Do you really think I am incapable of feeling your presence?”

 

A horrifying thought occurred to the boy. _What if Zed had known about his secret all along?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my (◕◡◕✿)


	3. Caught

Kayn cradled himself on his bed, rocking as he bit his thumbnail anxiously. His mind was racing, trying to process what had just happened.

 

“Were you finally caught?” a familiar voice echoed in the room. Kayn had almost forgotten about the scythe resting on the nearby wall. He paid no attention to the question but still a deep chuckle riveted from the glowing red eye.

 

“You idiot,” he mocked, “you knew you were being a fool.” The boy stayed silent. “You’ll be banned from the Order for sure. Thrown outside, cast away once again,” 

 

“ _No_ ,” Kayn whispered, the reality of his situation becoming evident. “I’ve worked so hard to get this far…”

 

“And you blew it all for a nice view,” the scythe sneered, chuckling to himself.

 

For the next few days Kayn avoided Zed like the plague, the thought of showing his face to his master was humiliating in the least. He locked himself in his room most of the time, only sneaking out when he got hungry enough to take the risk of showing himself. With each passing day Kayn felt Rhaast’s presence grow stronger in his mind. The demon knew he was in a vulnerable state and took numerous attempts to corrupt his body further. Kayn often thought about giving in, his life was worthless anyway without a purpose in the Order. He was laying on his bed, face down, wallowing in his own hopelessness when there was a sudden knock on his door. He lay there motionless for some time, waiting for the moment to pass. The knocking persisted. Reluctantly Kayn rose from his pillow and drifted to the door, peeking his head through just enough to see the intruder on the other side. It was a high ranking servant. He cracked the door open, barely showing his face.

 

“Master Zed wishes to see you at this moment" they said, bowing reverently before they left without waiting for a response.

 

 _Shit_. If he didn’t obey a direct order he knew the situation would only get worse. The thought of running away became increasingly appealing, but something kept him from the idea. He felt okay with the thought of his master killing him, ending his pathetic life of hopeless guilt and humiliation. That would be better than giving into Rhaast, anyway. It also occurred to him that, if Zed wanted him gone, wouldn't he have already cast him out by now? _"M_ _ight as well get this over with,"_ he thought as he attempted to suck in his growing anxiety.

 

Zed used his personal meditation hall to confront all his subjects. It was relatively smaller than one might expect, a single room with beautiful metallic vines weaving in and out of the walls. It was incredibly dark aside from the particles of corrupted magic that drifted through the air, creating a soft reddish glow among the shadows that lay heavy in the space. The floor was bloodstained from the countless misfortunes of disappointing servants, students, and traitors. It was a subtle reminder of the master’s ruthless power and order- one wrong move could be fatal.

 

Kayn opened the heavy double doors, entering the room boldly, trying his best to conceal the emotions churning wildly inside his stomach. Zed himself was on the far side of the room, enveloped in the darkness as usual. Only two gleaming eyes gave his position away in the shadows. There was an ominous thud as the doors closed shut, leaving the two alone in the dark. Kayn bowed in reverence and kneeled, averting his eyes to the floor.

 

“You called, Master?” He spoke, straining to make his voice as smooth as possible.

 

“Kayn,” said the deep, familiar tone. It seemed to come from all directions, riveting off the walls. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“I hear you haven’t shown up for your training all week. Is this true?”

 

“Yes, Master.”

 

“And why is that?” The question prodded at the boy who continued to stare silently at the floor.

 

“Look at me, Kayn"

 

Swallowing his pride as best he could, Kayn slowly lifted his gaze upward. Zed had stepped out of the shadows, arms crossed, towering over the boy like a disappointed father. His red, knowing eyes glowed from behind his mask.

 

“Master,” Kayn managed to say, “I couldn’t bear the thought of…” he looked down again, unable to confess to the eyes of his own witness. “Because I am humiliated, Master.”

 

“What for?”

 

Kayn knew that beating around the question was a dangerous game. “Of course, you are well aware of my faults.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

The confirming word made the boy flinch.

 

“And so,” Kayn continued to break the awkward silence, “I couldn’t bear the thought of confronting you. I feel so ashamed, Master.”

 

“As you should,” Zed’s voice echoed. “Why have you committed such crimes?”

 

“Because,” the boy hesitated again, lost for words, “I...want to understand you, Master.” _Yes,_ he thought, _keep it subtle_. “I wish to know what it’s like to live as a god.”

 

Zed let out a slow, knowing chuckle. Something new to Kayn’s ears.

 

“You and I both know that’s a _lie_ , Kayn.” He took a step closer to the boy. “Tell me the truth.”

 

Kayn thought for a while before answering again. His mind was spinning with reasons, excuses, distractions.

 

“Do you...love Syndra?” The words barely slipped from his lips but still echoed through the room. He immediately regretted the question. If only Zed would just go ahead and end him then and there, add to the stains under his feet. Again a pause filled the space between them.

 

“Even the greatest of mortals have needs, Kayn. I am no exception.” He said slowly, arms still crossed in front of his chest.

 

Kayn looked up in sudden desperation. “Then, if release is all you need, please consider using me instead.”

 

The red eyes behind Zed’s helmet widened. “You fool!” he scoffed, “I ought to slit your throat for spewing nonsense.”

 

“Then why don’t you, Master?” Kayn said with a furrowed brow, pleading like a dog. Zed stood motionless above the cowering boy, seeming to consider the request. He studied him carefully for some time before the silence finally broke.

 

“Very well,” he spoke in a low, alluring voice, “I will give you this chance to prove yourself.” He took one more step towards Kayn, now standing directly in front of the boy’s face.

 

Kayn looked up at Zed in disbelief. The eyes that stared down at him were stern, unreadable.

 

“R- right now?” Kayn said, taking a moment to process the whole situation. Zed just stood, waiting. “Yes, Master.” With trembling hands he felt the leather belt that stood before his face, taking his time to unbuckle the straps and shift the garments down to reveal the cloth that tightly held the bulge of Zed’s genitals. Zed’s body was familiar to Kayn but he had never been so _close_. The solid legs that stood shoulder length apart were massive. Heart beating out of his chest, Kayn ran the tips of his fingers gently up Zed’s inner thigh. He drew his face near the underside of his groin, breathing heavily through his mouth before pressing his lips against the warm, damp skin. They were gentle kisses at first, pressing just outside the edges of his undergarment, teasing. The man didn’t move. Kayn's tongue played as it searched for an opening between the tight linen and the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Still Zed stood motionless as he put his mouth on the bulge, letting his saliva soak through the cloth. He began to suck, softly at first, feeling the firm muscles of Zed’s lower back with both of his hands, his inhuman claw incapable of sensation but groping still. Finally he felt a bit of firmness forming under his lips. Kayn glanced upwards and met Zed’s eyes staring down at the boy. He was still standing straight, unbothered with his arms crossed over his chest. His insane resilience was painfully apparent.

 

Kayn focused again and began sucking harder, feeling his master’s penis with his tongue over the rough fabric. He stopped for a moment to pull down the gourmet that hid the growing muscle. It was bigger than Kayn expected, yet only half limp. He took it gently in his human hand and began kissing it tenderly. Kayn had been longing for this intimate moment, something he thought could only occur in his darkest dreams. He treasured every touch, smell, taste… kissing the top, side, under… moving up to the tip. Parting his lips he finally took it in his mouth, sucking and feeling the glands just under the head with the top of his tongue. Finally he felt a faint quiver from Zed’s leg muscles. With a new sense of confidence, Kayn took in more of Zed, sucking and feeling as the penis slowly swelled, growing hard to its full size. He couldn’t fit it all in his mouth so he used his hand to twist and massage the base of the muscle, forcing it back in his throat as far as he could. He pumped methodically up and down, swallowing his master’s tip. Kayn flicked his eyes upwards again to see if there was any response. Though still standing firm, no light shown through the helmet hiding Zed’s face. His eyes must have been closed.

 

It wasn’t long before Kayn noticed his jaw beginning to sore. He took out the bulging member from his mouth, pumping it with his hand to keep the sensation alive, breathing hard. He decided to focus on the head again, mouthing the tip once more with his lips. He swirled his tongue around the small opening, circling, sucking, pumping. A sudden jolt came from Zed’s hips, catching Kayn by surprise. He looked up to find his master no longer standing tall and erect but slightly bent over the boy, eyes shut. Kayn grew ecstatic. He pumped faster with his hands and sucked harder with his lips. Then, out of the dark, Kayn felt a firm hand run through his scalp, gripping onto his hair and forcing the hard cock back into his throat. He gagged but was unable to break away. Kayn barely had to do anything but held his lips firm around the sides of the Zed’s dick as the man thrust his hips deep into Kayn’s mouth. His scalp throbbed as Zed pulled it tight to keep him steady. Kayn grabbed the backside of his hips, gripping them as they violently pounded into his mouth. The boy groaned, seemingly in pain, taking gasps through his nose when he could. His jaw ached. Tears welled in his eyes. He loved it. His brain was numb as he felt his hot blood coursing through his body. With one final thrust Zed shoved the boys face deep into his groin, holding it there, panting and bending over Kayn as the boy felt the throbbing member in his throat pulse. Kayn swallowed, drinking but unable to taste.

 

Zed’s body finally relaxed as the muscle slipped loosely out of Kayn’s mouth. The boy panted feverishly, wiping the saliva and sweat drooling from his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“You may go now,” said a raspy, quivering voice. Kayn brought himself to his legs, weak and trembling. He bowed once more and left the room without a word.


	4. At Last

Rhaast was very disappointed with Kayn’s sudden change in spirit. His plans for finally taking control were completely destroyed as the boy seemed to live in restored bliss. Kayn hadn’t seen much of Zed since the day he sucked him off. He wondered if perhaps the master was avoiding _him_ now. The few moments they did run into each other were short, briefly walking past one another in the hallway or accidentally meeting in between training sessions. Zed always turned his face away, his expression a mystery hidden behind his mask. This behavior would have bothered Kayn if he hadn’t felt so confident about his...performance test. The way he made Zed bend and moan surely meant he passed.

 

Almost a week had gone by since Kayn heard from his master again, but surely enough he found a note sitting on his bedside table after dinner one evening. It's simple words read:

 

_See me._

 

Kayn couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. This was the first time his master had confronted him in such a personal manner. He took a rushed shower before he left his room and headed for the meditation hall, already feeling himself beginning to swell in his pants. When he arrived at the double doors Zed was nowhere to be seen. He looked around in confusion until he realized- _of course_. Kayn smiled, his heart beating fast as he headed for his master’s personal sleeping chambers. He entered the room without opening the door to find Zed in his sleeping robes seated in an armchair. Kayn bowed, half in reverence and half as a brief attempt to hide his blushed cheeks.

 

“You called, Master,” he grinned uncontrollably, “it’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

 

Zed didn’t answer, seemingly unamused. He gestured to the large bed in the middle of the room. A small glass jar lay opened and ready on the bed stand.

 

“Prepare yourself,” he ordered.

 

It took a moment for Kayn to catch on to the request.

 

“Y-yes, Master.” Blushing, he undid his pants to reveal his swollen member that bobbed as he crawled onto the bed. Dipping his fingers in the jar of oil he glanced back at Zed who was just sitting there, watching him. A wave of embarrassment ran through him as he stood up on his knees, legs sprawled. He lightly caressed his backside with his slippery fingers, trying to get into the moment. He slid a timid middle finger down in between his cheeks, stopping as he felt his soft opening. He rubbed it, pressing gently until it slipped into his body. He gasped at the sudden sensation and the wall caught him as he fell forward onto his left arm. Kayn gently slid the finger in and out, breathing heavily, feeling his tingling nerves as he caressed the walls of his anus. He snuck in his ring finger, opening his mouth as he felt the gentle increase in pressure, wiggling them around as he pushed them in as far as they would reach. He was about to insert a third but was stopped when he felt two solid hands gripping the sides of his waist. It was then that he heard a low, heavy breath behind him. He had almost forgotten about his audience. Before he knew it his fingers slipped out and a new sensation overcame the rim of his opening, feeling the strong hands pulling him back onto Zed’s solid dick. Kayn was not prepared for the size of the object forcing its it's way inside of him.

 

“Wait, Master-" he whimpered, his anus stretching as the man only pressed harder. His mouth gaped open with a cry, wincing as pain sprung through his body. His eyes began to blur. “Zed, please.” 

 

“Relax.” Zed breathed, his grip only getting tighter as he struggled to push deeper into Kayn. The boy shuddered at the thought of his ass ripping. Taking gasps through the pain, he finally felt the warmth of his master’s groin but Zed pushed further still until his hips were firmly pressed up against the boy's cheeks. Kayn breathed heavily as he felt the full presence of Zed inside his body, holding it there for some time before continuing. The boy winced as he felt the pressure slowly decrease. The second push, though still painful, was much easier than the first. He sucked in Zed’s mass, feeling his insides fill again before the pressure lightened. Soon enough Zed was sliding in and out at a slow, steady pace, and the sharp pain Kayn felt around his anus gradually subsided. It started to feel _good_. Kayn leaned back into Zed’s hips, the two pushing and pulling in rhythmic sequence. Kayn let out a deep, long moan, arching his back as he lay with his head on a pillow, ass in the air. He felt Zed’s tip rub against his G spot as the throbbing cock slid back and forth.

 

“Yeah! Ah-"

 

Zed quickened his pace, the bed now softly knocking against the wall. Kayn moaned in bliss. “Harder, Master.”

 

“Wait,” Zed replied as he slipped out of Kayn. “Turn around.”

 

Kayn obeyed, turning up as he placed the pillow under his lower back. His heart raced, blushing as he spread his legs open, inviting Zed for more.

 

Zed accepted, placing his hips under Kayn before entering him again. He bent over the boy, staring directly into his eyes. Kayn covered his reddened cheeks in embarrassment.

 

“Let me...see your face,” Zed moaned in between thrusts, gently taking off Kayn’s human hand. Kayn obeyed, crossing his arms above his head, gasping.

 

“Yes,” Zed breathed, almost smiling. He bent down and pressed his lips against Kayn’s nipple. A sigh escaped from the boy’s throat as he felt his tongue circling around the soft tissue. 

 

“Zed,” he gasped, “more.”

 

His master’s thrusts became violent, the sound of hips slapping against skin reverberating off the walls. The pounding continued until Zed suddenly brought himself up, sweat dripping onto Kayn’s stomach and panting like an animal. He gave one final push into Kayn, pressing hard into the boy, mouth agape as he held his breath. Kayn wrapped his legs around Zed’s hips and pulled the man into him as he felt a warm liquid fill his insides. The boy arched, moaning in euphoria as he himself climaxed, a stream of white cum spilling out onto his abdomen.

 

They both stayed still for a while, breathing, sweating, locked together on the bed. Finally Zed pulled out of his body.

 

“Master,” Kayn panted, looking at the man with lewd eyes. His arms were still stretched over his head, making the white cum on his abs move up and down with his steady breath. “Won’t you have a taste?”

 

Zed looked at him for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, bending down over the boy’s stomach. He licked Kayn’s torso with affection, then gave the boy a twisted smile before he crawled up to meet Kayn’s lips with his own, opening his jaw with a gentle thumb. He emptied the bitter, oozing liquid into his mouth. Kayn sputtered, turning away to cough as a malicious laugh came from the older man.

 

“Swallow your own shit,” he said.

 

“You’re fucking evil, you know that?” Kayn smiled, happy that he had discovered a playful side to his master. Zed laughed again before he started to get up but was stopped when a sudden tug made him collapse on the boy.

 

“Kayn-"

 

“Please stay, Master.”

 

The two lay there for some time, the weight of Zed’s naked body pressing him into the soft bed. He could feel his steady heart beat as they breathed together in unison.

 

“Master,” Kayn broke the silence, “do you really love Syndra?”

 

“Kayn,” Zed replied, bringing himself up on his elbows to look down into Kayn’s eyes, “I never even understood what love was until now.”

 

He bent down again, gently pressing his lips against Kayn’s in a tender kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily fucking each other for many years to come. ꈍ ᴗ ꈍ
> 
> Lol sorry for the cheese at the end, hope you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
